


Scars

by ardj18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lots of Angst, it's seriously just pure angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardj18/pseuds/ardj18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all scars are physical.  A series of short vignettes exploring how the war affected various characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neville

"We did it, Mum." Neville smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes as he glances around the room. "Voldemort's dead. Harry killed him; for good, this time. We won."  
He absently scratches at his forehead, where a large gash had been just hours before, and listens to the chaotic din from the rest of the hospital. He looks over at his father.  
"We won, Dad." The figure doesn't stir--hasn't stirred since Neville entered the ward.  
"We won." His mother presses a gum wrapper into his palm and lays her head on his shoulder.  
"We won," he whispers.  
And this time, he almost believes it.


	2. Sirius

As a teenager, Sirius rarely went more than two hours without looking in a mirror. Now, he's learned to go about his daily routine without one.  
Instead, he covers the mirror in his bedroom with old photographs of him and his friends. School days, summer holidays, James's wedding.

And some days, he pretends that if he moved the pictures, he would still see that smiling face looking back at him.


	3. Fred and George

When George loses his ear, he's upset because they can no longer use their favorite joke. Fred's upset because he can't get rid of the terror he felt when he thought he'd lost his twin forever. George doesn't really understand.  
When Fred falls in battle, George finds that he understands all too well.

After George loses his ear, Fred briefly considers cutting off his own ear so they'll match (because he doesn't want George to bear the pain alone). George can tell what he's thinking and yells at him for being an idiot.  
After Fred dies, George considers jumping in the coffin with him (because he doesn't think he can bear the pain of being alone). No one's there to yell at him, so he stands in front of a mirror and yells at himself.


End file.
